


Give me...

by BandraK



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: A collection of short(ish) Domestic SuperCorp scenes I wrote in response to a post I made on Tumblr that, for me, blew up. Seriously, it may be the most popular thing I ever posted there.Technically some Sanvers but mostly background to the SuperCorp.





	Give me...

“Back to you, Sue.”

“Thank you Paul. And thank you, Supergirl, for-” *click*

The remote was barely out of Lena’s hand when she heard the familiar whoosh of air, her girlfriend of four and a half months –wonderful months– pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she appeared out of her bedroom a half second later.

“So how’d it go?”

Kara gave the remote by Lena’s plate a knowing look as she settled back into her seat on the other side of the island in her kitchen. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked back up into Lena’s pale green eyes. “Like you don’t already know.”

“True. But I like to hear your versi-”

“Lena!”

Lena curled her lips over her teeth while trying to affect an innocent smile. “Hmm?”

“Don’t ‘hmm’ me. You know darn well what I’m talking about.” Kara picked up her fork and began transferring the insidious green objects from her plate back to Lena’s with as little physical contact as possible.

Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s broccoli, Kara, not kryptonite. It’s not going to kill you.”

“Says you.”

“You’ve seen me eat it.”

“And I get to see you eat it again.” Kara looked up from her task and gave Lena an exaggerated grin as she waved her fork in the air. “Yay me.”

“Yay us.” Lena replied as she took advantage of Kara’s break to slip some of the divisive vegetable back onto Kara’s plate.”

“Hey!”

“You eat ten thousand calories a day, Kara. There’s no reason a hundred of them can’t come from something that’s actually healthy.”

“A, it’s not ten thousand,” Kara countered, trying to hold off Lena’s broccoli laden fork with her own as she spoke, “its six thousand. Eight tops.”

Lena gave a short, derisive huff.

“And B,” Kara continued, ignoring her girlfriend’s wordless commentary, “do you have any idea how much broccoli I’d need to eat to fill that?”

“Eighteen point one eight kilograms.” Lena replied, followed by a small cheer when Kara, thrown of by the answer, allowed Lena past her defences.

“How-”

“Or forty pounds.” Lena added, slipping another green floret onto Kara’s plate.

“You actually looked it up?”

“Of course not. I divided the calories per hundred grams by the total calories, six thousand in this case, and multiplied the result by one hundred to get the total serving size. Then multiplied that number by two point two to get the serving size in pounds.”

Three florets now.

“I… You… Hey!” Kara noticed Lena trying to add a fourth to her plate and fended it off. “You know this is why I eat so much junk-food right? Because there’s no way I’m eating forty pounds of vegetables a day when I can eat a large fries instead.”

“A, you’d need to eat one point nine two kilograms of fries or just under four and a quarter pounds to reach six thousand calories, not one order of ‘large fries’,” Lena scowled as Kara managed to return one of the three florets on her plate to Lena’s, then smiled as she managed to replace it with almost immediately with the no longer barricaded fourth on her fork. “And B, given that I’ve personally seen you fit no less than five potstickers into your mouth at the same time, I hardly think a few pieces of broccoli should be much of a challenge.”

Kara opened her mouth to counter Lena’s argument, closed it, opened it again a few seconds later, then sighed.

“But french fries taste better.” She mumbled under her breath as she pierced her fork through one of the florets and, face scrunched in distaste, brought it to her mouth.

“Thank you.” Lena smiled.

Kara smiled back.

* * *

“I believe this belongs to you.”

“What doe- Ew. Kara. What the hell?”

“What?” Kara looked quizzically at the tangled of wet hair dangling from her pinched fingers. “You don’t like it?” She turned back to Lena. “Then that makes two of us. But since it’s your hair, maybe you could do us both a favour and clean out the shower drain once in a while?”

Lena, nose wrinkled in disgust, looked from the hair to Kara and, with a shake of her head, changed her expression to one of feigned innocence paired with mild offence. “What makes you so sure that’s my hair? I’m not the only one using your shower as clearly evidenced by your current attire.” Lena uncrossed her arms long enough to wave a hand in Kara’s general direction to highlight the towel wrapped around her girlfriend’s body. Her expression slipped slightly, lip caught between her teeth as she watched a drop of water slide into the hint of Kara’s cleavage that peeked out above the towel.

Kara licked her lips then gave her head a quick shake as she forced her eyes away Lena’s mouth. “For one, I’m blonde and these hairs are clearly from a brunette and you’re the only brunette I share my shower with-”

Lena cocked an eyebrow.

“The only person of any hair colour.” Kara amended. “And two, it takes an industrial laser at full power for the better part of an hour to cut my hair.”

Lena looked back over at the hair still dangling from Kara’s fingers. “Alright fine. I promise I will keep your shower drain clean from now on. Now can you please get rid of that.”

“Sure. But for the record, I think we’ve discovered your Kryptonite. Wet Hair.”

“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious.” Lena said dryly before her lips cracked into a grin. “And we both know that you’re my Kryptonite. Now get that stuff away from me.”

_~the next day~_

“Umm… Lena. Could you come in here for a second?”

“What is it?” Lena asked as she popped her head into the bathroom to find her girlfriend staring at the floor of the shower, once again covered in only a towel.

“That’s what I’m wondering.”

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that.” Kara pointed at the small, silver ring 'floating’ a half inch above the drain on three metal legs. “What is that.”

“That, Kara, is me keeping my promise.”

Kara looked at Lena, head tilted to the side. “You what now?”

“My promise to keep your drains clean. From yesterday. That’s what that is. An automatic drain cleaner.”

Kara shook her head as she looked back at the device. “I’m dating the worlds biggest nerd.”

“Says the woman who’s idea of a perfect date is marathoning the original trilogy.”

“You liked those movies.” Kara said, defending both herself and their first date. “You’re the one that insisted we stayed up until two in the morning to finish watching Jedi.”

“That’s beside the point.” Lena turned on the shower and top of the silver ring began to glow a light blue. “When it detects water it goes into standby mode and-” Lena turned off the shower, “-30 seconds after the water stops it activates.” She slipped her hand into Kara’s and the two of them watched the device, the blue glow fading to red with each passing second before blinking bright red three times followed by a flash of blue-white light and the faint scent of ozone.

“What the hell was that?”

“The laser.” Lena replied calmly, leaning forward to peer down at the drain.

“You put a laser in my shower?”

“Only a little one. Just strong enough to vaporize any hair instantly.” Lena explained with a hint of pride in her voice. “Well, any human hair. And as an added bonus it removes any potential rust problems as well.”

“Lena-” Kara turned her head.

“Kara.” Lena looked back at her.

“…” Kara sighed, the took Lena’s other hand in hers. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lena leaned in to give Kara a quick kiss, then a second, longer kiss.

“Lena?” Kara pulled her head back and nipped at her bottom lip.

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You know, since it’s only your hair that gets in the drain… you want to maybe help me test this thing out?”

Lena smiled as she reached out to remove Kara’s towel. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” A slightly flushed, almost glowing, Kara apologized. “There was a… thing.”

“Mmhmm.” Alex’s hum made it clear she knew exactly what, or rather who this 'thing’ responsible for Kara’s late arrival at the DEO was. The same thing responsible for the brown paper bag Kara put down on the edge of the multi-million dollar, state-of-the-art supercomputer with holographic display that sat in the middle of the DEO’s command centre.

J'onn winced.

“So,” Kara said, eager to change the topic, “what I miss?”

“Not much.” Alex shook her head. “There are rumours of another alien fight club but we don’t have any solid leads yet. I’ve got a team looking into it and Maggie’s going to ask around, see if any of her contacts have heard anything.”

“Okay.” Kara nodded.

“And there have been reports of some seismic disturbances about three hundred miles north of the city.” J'onn tapped a few buttons on the console and a map of the area in question appeared floating several inches above it, several blinking dots marking the points of concern. “Nothing too severe yet but we’re not sure what’s causing them either.”

“Want me to go take a look?” Kara asked as she bounced lightly on her toes. “Break out the X-ray vision?”

Alex looked over at J'onn who nodded his head, adding, “Stay on comms, just in case.”

“Will do.” Kara tossed off a salute before heading off to get one of the DEO’s in-ear mics from communications.

“I see Lena’s Kryptonian is getting better.” J'onn said as Alex picked up the bag Kara left behind.

Alex nodded, running her finger over the alien text for 'I Love You’ that was bookended by inhumanely symmetrical, hand drawn hearts; one of several pairings that surrounded Kara’s name on the bag. “Kara says she’s a natural at it. She’s learned more in three months than I did in a year.” 

Not that Alex was jealous or anything.

Alex unrolled the top of the bag and peered inside. Her brow furrowed slightly and she looked around for Kara before pulling out the folded piece of paper with her name on it.

“Seriously?” She shook her head, then stuffed Lena’s note warning her not to partake of the baked goods inside back into the bag next to the slip of paper marked 'Winn’.

“They’re so cute it’s almost enough to make your teeth hurt.”

J'onn wiped an imaginary crumb off the console before walking off. “And you can’t read their minds. Imagine how I feel.”

* * *

“Hey you,” Kara ignored her sister’s eye roll as she answered her phone with a so-wide-it-should-hurt grin on her face, “I was just about to call you. Supergirl had a thing and I’m going to be a little late for dinner, sorry.”

“That’s actually why I was calling you.” Lena’s voice answered from the other end of the call, the sheepish tone enough to reduce Kara’s smile to a borderline pout. “There was an incident in one of our labs and I’ll be here for hours dealing with the paperwork. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Was anyone hurt?”

“No, thankfully. It wasn’t anything serious, just…”

“Paperwork.”

“Yeah. Sorry. Raincheck?”

“Stop apologizing. You go do what you need to. I’ll see you later.”

“You sure? I did mention the hours of paperwork part, right.”

“Yeah, you did. So get to it.”

“Kara Danvers, you are, without a doubt, the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.”

“Yes, yes I am.”

Lena’s laugh, brief though it was, was enough to bring the smile back to Kara’s face. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Now go CEO.”

“I’m going. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Kara ended the call, taking a few more seconds to admire her lock screen –a picture of Lena with her head barely peeking out from the cocoon of stolen blankets she’d wrapped around herself during the night– before the screen faded to black.

“Alex,” She looked up. “You don’t need me fo-”

“Go.” Alex ordered without looking up from her own paperwork.

“Love you.” Alex wheezed as Kara pulled her in for a quick hug before Kara disappeared in a blur of wind.

_~across town a few minutes later~_

“Hey you.”

Lena looked up from the array of eye witness testimonies and after accident reports –both internal and external– spread across her desk. Her eyes went wide as she took in her girlfriend walking into her office from the balcony, returning to only slightly wider than normal after a quick look around to make sure no-one else had caught Kara’s arrival.

“What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t think the best girlfriend anyone could as for would let her girlfriend skip dinner, did you?” Kara asked, hoisting the wicker picnic basket that Lena belatedly noticed. level with her chest.

“Kara. I-” A smile broke Lena’s lips as she shook her head. “I love you and that’s so sweet of you but I really don’t have the time or the space for-”

Lena was cut off by Kara pointedly clearing her throat as she put the basket down on Lena’s coffee table. Kara, never breaking eye contact, folded her arms over her chest.

“Kara-”

“Broccoli…” Kara left the word to hang in the air.

Lena looked from Kara’s face to her desk to the waiting basket, then back to Kara. She shook her head as she let out a sigh that almost crossed into a laugh.

“Does that mean you included an actual vegetable?” She asked as she made her way around her desk to join Kara by her couch.

“Fries count, right?”

“Kara!”

“I’m kidding.” Kara slipped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer, Lena’s wrists resting on Kara’s shoulders without thought. “I brought you a salad complete with-” Kara shuddered, “-Kale.”

Lena laughed. “You’re ridiculous. You know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your ridiculous.” Kara dipped her head down for a kiss.

Lena’s fingers slipped into Kara’s hair.

Several minutes later the two sucked in deep breaths as they pulled their heads back.

“Yes.” Lena smiled. “Yes you are.”

* * *

Okay, she wasn’t imagining it. And it wasn’t that she really minded, even. There was a reason Kara kept most of her clothes on her salvaged clothing racks. As spacious as her apartment was —especially for the rent she paid; the ability to fly across town in less time than it took to walk to the nearest bus stop had made her morning commute a non-issue when she’d been house hunting— her closet was tiny.

Which was probably why she hadn’t noticed it at first. The only thing she really kept in there was her Supergirl uniform and the few bits of her red kryptonite inspired wardrobe that she’d held onto and when she needed to break out either, she was usually too distracted to pay much attention to anything else.

But she had noticed… eventually. And, at first, she thought it was cute. Lena keeping a few outfits at her apartment for those times she stayed over night –long before she’d 'stayed’ over– was just a sign of how close they were.

And then that night happened and Lena was staying over a lot more so, of course it made sense that Lena might keep a few more outfits at Kara’s and it was still cute but for a whole different reason. And Kara still didn’t mind because, well, because she was in love with Lena and Lena was in love with her and they were both in that giggly honeymoon phase.

Still were if Kara was being honest. And honestly, she hoped they never left it. A giggly Lena was beyond cute. But over the last few months, especially the last few weeks, Kara had noticed more and more of Lena’s clothes next to hers on the clothing racks and, still, she didn’t mind.

She didn’t.

Only… She’d spent ten minutes this morning trying to find her favourite top amidst the sea of Lena’s clothes, any one of which cost more than Kara’s paycheck —not that she was jealous about the differences in their bank balances but it did make her a little more careful digging through them— and if this kept up then by next week Lena would have more clothes at Kara’s apartment than Kara did.

Assuming she didn’t already.

“Lena?”

“Hmm?” Lena looked up from her tablet, frowning slightly as she saw the apprehension on Kara’s face. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean, no, really it’s nothing. I just…”

“Kara?”

“I need some space!” Kara blurted out, immediately dropping onto the couch next to Lena when she saw the flash of hurt on her girlfriends face. “No. Not like that. I didn’t mean that. I love us and I like the space we have already, In fact I wouldn’t mind less space that way because I love you and you know that right?”

Lena looked into Kara’s hopeful, anxious eyes. “Yes, Kara. And I love you too. But maybe you could tell me what you did mean instead of confessing your love for me?”

“Right.” Kara looked down at her hands holding Lena, then back up. “I need space for my clothes… You’re kinda taking up all of mine. Which is cool and all, really but…”

Lena shook her head. “Is that what this is about? I have a few outfits-”

“A few? Lena, have you looked at my closest lately? I don’t have to worry about anyone finding my Supergirl uniform anymore because they’d never see it hidden in all your stuff.”

“I still don’t understand why you don’t keep it somewhere more secure.”

“Because 'Secure' and 'Emergency' don’t go well together.”

Lena shook her head again. “Fine. I’ll move some of my things back to my place.” She cocked her head to the side. “Or…”

“Or?”

“We could move some of your things to my place.” Lena bite down on her lips as she watched Kara’s reaction.

“Umm… Uh, yeah. I guess that could work. I mean we spend most of our time here but I could move some of my stuff over there. How much were you thinking?”

“Maybe... all of it?”

“Wait, are you...” Kara turned her head to the side. “Are you asking me to… move in with you?”

“… Yes. If you want to, that is. I mean we do spend most of our time here and-”

“Yes.”

Lena swallowed.

Lena got to her feet, half pulling Kara to her feet before she slipped her hands from her girlfriend’s grip.

“Lena?” Kara asked as she watched Lena pull an armful of clothes off the nearest clothes racks, both her own and Kara’s. “What are you doing?”

“Packing.” Lena laid her armful next to Kara before heading back for another.

“Oh…”

“Did you not want m-” A rush of wind cut Lena off and she turned around in time for a second gust to ruffle her hair.

Kara, assembling cardboard boxes, smiled back at her. “Did you say something?”

Lena, smiling back, shook her head. “No.”

–A Few Hours Later–

“See, I told you it would fit.”

“I still don’t think putting my supersuit in your safe is necessary. And what happens if someone breaks in and finds it? The whole world is going to think you’re Supergirl.”

“One, between my security and the real Supergirl living here, I think the chances of anyone breaking into my safe are next to nil and Two, no one is going to confuse me with Supergirl, even I was in your super-suit.”

“Hmm…”

Lena turned to face Kara, catching her girlfriend looking off into the distance with a dopey grin on her face. “You picturing me in your suit, aren’t you?”

“Well you put it in my head.” Kara defended, trying to keep her indignant expression in place as Lena pulled her into a hug and utterly failing once Lena placed a quick kiss against her lips.

“But tomorrow night. Even with your help, I’m exhausted.”

Kara pouted. “Fine.” Her lips pulled back in a renewed grin. “But I reserve the right to dream about you in it tonight.”

“I wouldn’t have it any othe-”

Both women turned their heads at the sound of an incoming text on Kara’s phone. Both recognizing Alex as the sender from the ring tone.

“I should-”

“Go on.” Lena gave Kara a gentle push towards her phone. “I’ll get ready for bed.”

Another pout found its way to Kara’s mouth as she watched Lena head for her bedroom.

Their bedroom.

The smile that Kara had by the time she reached her phone faded as she read her sister’s text.

(Alex: Kara? Where are you? Are you okay?)

(Kara: I’m fine. Why?)

(Alex: Fine? Then what the hell happened to your apartment?)

Oh… right. Kara bashfully glanced over her shoulder before turning back to her phone.

(Kara: Um, yeah. About that…)

* * *

“I still can’t believe you moved and forgot to tell me.”

“Yeah, well,” Kara shrugged, looking down at the floor as she fussed with her glasses, “I got distracted.”

Alex glanced over at Lena saying goodbye to Winn and his girlfriend, then back at her Kara in time to see her sister peeking back. “I bet you did.”

“It wasn’t like that-”

“Mmhmm.”

“It wasn’t.” Kara whispered back, lowering her voice as she leaned in. “She was tired.”

“Totally.”

“Alex!”

“Is this a Danvers thing or can I interrupt.”

“Always.” Alex slipped her arm over Maggie’s shoulder as Maggie slipped an arm around Alex’s waist. “Kara here was just explaining why I had to find out about the move by walking into an empty apartment.”

“I see.” Maggie nodded, giving Kara a knowing look. “And what was the answer?”

“She was distracted.”

“I bet she was.”

“Hey!” Both Danvers sisters said, one in embarrassment, the other in poorly feigned shock.

“Kara?”

“Lena” Kara looked over at her girlfriend, then at her Alex and Maggie, giving the pair a quick glare before she turned back to Lena. “It’s fine. Nothing to see here. Alex and Maggie were just saying goodnight.”

“We were?” Maggie asked, earning a chocked short snort of laughter from Alex and an angry huff from Kara.

“Well in that case,” Lena slipped herself neatly between Kara and the other couple, “Thank you again for coming over on such short notice. Kara and I both appreciate your support and I know we wouldn’t be here, together, if it weren’t for the both of you.”

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance then turned back to a sweetly smiling Lena. “Um… You’re welcome.” a subdued Maggie replied. A contrite Alex adding, “Yeah. And we’ll always be there for you. Both of you.”

“Thank you.” Lena’s smile grew a little sweeter and a smirking Kara peeked around her girlfriend.

“Thank you. And good night.”

“Night.”

“G'night.”

“Good night.” Lena completed the round, flashing the pair another smile when Alex and Maggie waved her off from walking them to the door.

“I don’t know how you do that but I love you so much for it.” Kara said the second they were alone.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Lena replied innocently.

“Sure you don’t.”

“Are you imply-” Lena turned, her smile turning to a frown at the sight that met her eyes. “Kara.”

“What?” Kara looked up at her, a used dinner plates in each hand.

“You don’t have to clean up right now.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts. This is your home now, Kara. If you really want to clean up, you can, but don’t do it because you think I need you to.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Besides, I have something I need you to do much more than straighten up the place.”

“Oh?” Kara looked around the room then back at Lena. “What?”

“Distract me.”

“What?”

Lena shook her head, a sigh slipping past her smiling lips as she took the plates from Kara’s unresisting hands and put them aside before taking Kara’s hands and placing them on her hips.

“Officially break in our bed.”

“… Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

A rush of wind stirred several discarded napkins, the sound of laughter echoing down the hallway from the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious about the original post that inspired this, it was one of a series of 'plot bunny' posts I made on a Supergirl rp account, each of which focused on a different theme, this one being Supercorp Domesticity. I may eventually write up the rest and make this a series but for now, I give you the original post:
> 
> _Give me..._
> 
> _... Supercorp Domesticity_
> 
> _... Lena sneaking vegetables onto Kara’s plate every time Kara flies off to rescue someone or stop some robbery_
> 
> _... Kara noticing every time she gets back and looking over at Lena who, in turn, just looks back all innocently and asks how Kara’s latest outing as Supergirl went_
> 
> _... Kara pointing out that her enhanced metabolism means she needs to consume a lot of calories and that a thousand calories of french fries is a lot easier to eat than a thousand calories of broccoli as she puts the ‘healthy’ food back on Lena’s plate_
> 
> _... Lena pointing out that she’s personally seen Kara fit no less than 5 potstickers into her mouth at one time so a few pieces of broccoli shouldn’t present a challenge to either Kara or Supergirl as she puts the broccoli back onto Kara’s plate_
> 
> _... Kara trying to think of a counter counter argument only to sigh before eating the broccoli_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _... Kara complaining about Lena never cleaning hair out of the shower drain_
> 
> _... Lena asking how Kara knows its hers_
> 
> _... Kara pointing out that she’s blonde and this hair is not and, oh yeah, it takes a frick’n laser beam to get hair off her head unlike Lena._
> 
> _... Kara going into the shower the next morning to find Lena’s installed a laser based auto drain cleaner._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _... Kara showing up to the DEO with a brown paper bag of lunch/snacks Lena made for her complete little hearts and stars and the Kryptonian symbols for ‘good luck’ ‘love you’ and ‘be safe’ (all of which Kara taught her) drawn around Kara’s name on the front and a note inside warning Alex/Winn not to steal anything from the bag._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _... Lena calling Kara to let her know she’ll be late getting home because of some work thing and Kara landing on her balcony 2 minutes later with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine_
> 
> _... And Lena thanking Kara for the gesture but she really doesn’t have time to-_   
>  _... And Kara interrupts her with ‘Broccoli’ and Lena just sighs (and smiles) and joins Kara on the couch for dinner._
> 
> _... Lena slowly taking over Kara’s half of the closet/clothes rack_
> 
> _... And Kara pointing this out._
> 
> _... And Lena pointing out that if they’d moved into her apartment, they’d both had all the room either of them would need_
> 
> _... And Kara asking if Lena’s asking her to move in with her_
> 
> _... And Lena saying yes._
> 
> _... And Kara saying yes._
> 
> _... And then there’s a beat and then Lena starts taking things out of the closet/off the rack and when Kara asks what she’s doing, Lena replies ‘Packing’_
> 
> _... And Kara, after a beat, flies off to get some boxes and later that night she gets a text from Alex saying “What the hell happened to your apartment?” and Kara replies ‘Um, yeah, about that…_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _... Kara’s cleaning up after the housewarming party the next night (the first Lena’s had in her apartment) and Lena tells her that cleaning up can wait. Besides, she has something more important for Kara to do_
> 
> _... And Kara asks “What?”_
> 
> _... And Lena replies “officially break in our bed”_
> 
> _... Supercorp domesticity_


End file.
